


What is this 'dating' you speak of?

by emocezi



Category: Despicable Me (2010)
Genre: First Dates, Gen, What's a father to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy at the front door.  A boy with flowers.  A boy looking for Margo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this 'dating' you speak of?

There was a boy at the front door. A boy with flowers. A boy looking for Margo.

Gru didn't like this particular situation. Not one bit. He crossed his arms and stared at the boy who was starting to look worried. Worried was good, worried meant he was starting to get afraid. Oh yeah, Gru thought to himself, he still had it.

"What do you want with Margo?" He asked, Kyle growling down at his feet.

"I...uh...we're going out." The boy's voice cracked on the last word and he shuffled his feet, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here. "I'm picking her up."

Gru could vaguely remember something Margo had said about going out with a boy from school, but he'd assumed she meant as friends. Maybe they would go to an amusement park or something. But not this, not a _date_.

She was only seventeen, far too young to be running around with boys. Especially boys like this Mark. He looked shifty, and sweaty. No, Gru didn't approve of this at all.

"Oh, hey Mark, just let me grab my purse and we'll go." Margo breezed into the front room, looking fresh and young and somehow all grown up. Gru remembered when she'd been small enough to carry, and now here she was, almost as tall as he was. "Daddy, let Mark in. And stop grilling him, he's a nice boy."

"I am not grilling him. If I was there would be more fire involved." Gru muttered, stepping back to let the boy inside his house. "How do you know my Margo?"

"We're in the same class. Uh...sir." Mark stuttered out, eyeing Kyle nervously.

"Hmmmm. What class is this? Margo takes many classes. She is very smart girl."

"AP Chemistry Mr. Gru sir."

"Hmmm. Maybe you are not completly hopeless." 

"Okay, lets go Mark, I don't wanna be late for the movie. Bye Dad, see you in a couple hours."

"Wait, what movie are you going to see? When will you be back? Which theater are you....oh forget it." Gru muttered as Margo grabbed Mark's hand and breezed past him, pausing to press a kiss to his cheek and heading to the car Gru had bought for her when she'd passed her driver's exam.

He shut the door and exchanged a look with Kyle, before heading back to his lab. Agnes was out with some girlfriends and Edith was in the process of mixing together a volitile chemical mixture, something about a camoflauge paint, under the watchful eye of Doctor Nefario.

There seemed to be nothing to do but wait for Margo to get home, while cleaning his various weapons at the table by the front door. Yes, he would do that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Despicable Me today, and I wanted to write something about how Gru deals with his daughters growing up and becoming their own people.
> 
> :)
> 
> Also, just, that scene where he's holding the moon and sees the ballet ticket go floating by just gets me every time, the idea that he's achieved his dream and it doesn't match the joy he felt having a tea party with his girls. ;______;


End file.
